madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Schatz des Goldenen Eichhörnchens (Episode)
Der Schatz des Goldenen Eichhörnchens ist eine Episode aus der Serie Die Pinguine aus Madagascar. Kurzfassung Ein goldener Schlüssel führt die Pinguine auf die Spur eines Schatzes, doch dabei müssen sie die Ratten abwehren, die auch hinter dem Schatz her sind und sogar vor der Entführung von Marlene nicht zurückschrecken. Als der Schatz schließlich gefunden ist, stellt sich heraus, dass nur der, der reinen Herzens ist und die Wahrheit sieht, sie vor der Ausbreitung des Fluchs retten kann, der von dem Schatz ausgeht. Handlung Durch den Fund eines goldenen Schlüssels gelangen die Pinguine auf die Spur eines sagenumwobenen Schatzes, den sie natürlich auch finden wollen. Doch nicht nur sie haben Interesse daran, sondern auch der Rattenkönig und sein Gefolge. Deshalb kommt es zunächst zu einem Kampf Ratten gegen Pinguine auf dem Caddy von Alice. Währenddessen will King Julien sich den Wert des königlichen Schatzes von Maurice erklärt haben, doch der besteht lediglich aus ein paar wenigen Münzen. Da fällt der goldene Schlüssel, den der Rattenkönig beim Kampf verloren hat, genau in die Dose, die Maurice in der Hand hält. Doch mit einem Hechtsprung nehmen ihn die Pinguine an sich. Als sie gerade besprechen wollen, wie sie auf Schatzsuche gehen, taucht King Julien auf und verlangt einen Anteil, den Skipper ihm zähneknirschend zugesteht. Sie klopfen am Baum an, da kommt Fred und sagt, sie sollen leise sein, weil seine Großmutter schläft. Kaum haben sie ausgesprochen, was sie suchen, taucht eine alte Eichhörnchen-Oma auf und erklärt, da der Schlüssel gefunden ist, müßten sie den Schatz suchen und zerstören. Sie führt sie zu einem Obelisk und schließt ihn mit dem Schlüssel auf. Daraufhin erscheint ein Laserstrahl, der genau auf einen Punkt im Zoo zeigt - dort wo Marlenes Gehege ist. Die Pinguine drehen sofort alles in Marlenes Unterschlupf um, was der gar nicht gefällt, und als sie gerade abstreitet, es gäbe geheime Türen oder Gänge, fällt Kowalski eine Geheimtreppe herunter. Skipper entdeckt mysteriöse Zeichen an der Wand und lässt sie sich von Fred übersetzen. Doch Fred ist langsam und so wäre Marlene fast durch eine Gasflamme verbrannt worden, wovor sie Skipper nur knapp retten kann. Sie rennen nun weiter und gelangen zu einer Kammer mit einer weiteren mysteriösen Karte. King Julien lässt Mort die Karte holen, und Mort, obwohl von zahlreichen Fallen umgeben, bleibt dabei durch das Glück des Unwissenden völlig unbeschadet. Kurz darauf fällt das unterirdische Gemäuer zusammen. Als sie fliehen, sehen sie sich plötzlich den hämisch lachenden Ratten gegenüber. Im Gerangel um den Schlüssel reißen die Ratten die Karte und Marlene an sich und fliehen. Die Pinguine und Lemuren sind schließlich eingeschlossen, doch Skipper hat die Idee, die Gasrohre als Fluchtweg zu benutzen, und so gelangen sie wieder an die Oberfläche. Fred überbringt ihnen die Nachricht, dass die Ratten sie in einer Stunde in Chinatown sehen sollen, oder sie sehen Marlene nie wieder. Die Pinguine überfallend daraufhin ein Taxi und fahren dort hin. Unterwegs entziffert Fred den Schlüssel, auf dem steht, nur wer reinen Herzens ist, kann die Wahrheit sehen. In einem Gebäude treffen sie die alte Eichhörnchenfrau wieder, die sie warnt, sie müssten ihrer Gier widerstehen, sonst würde sie ihre eigene Gier auffressen und der Fluch des Schatzes treffen. Als Maurice in die Augen der Maske des Schlüssels sieht, ist er von einer Vielzahl von King Juliens umringt, die alle seine Diener sind. Als Kowalski den Schlüssel bekommt und ihm in die Augen sieht, träumt er davon, ein Riesenhirn zu besitzen. Rico riskiert ebenfalls einen Blick und sieht sich Roboter vermöbeln. Schon haben die 3 vergessen, dass sie Marlene retten wollen und fangen an, sich um den Schlüssel zu prügeln. Plötzlich erscheint die Eichhörnchen-Oma wieder und erinnert sie daran, dass der Schlüssel zerstört werden müsse, sonst würde der Fluch sich ausbreiten. Skipper reißt den Schlüssel an sich und übergibt ihn den Ratten. Die denken aber nicht daran, Marlene freizulassen, sondern verschwinden mit ihr und stehen sich bald einer Wand mit lauter Schlüssellöchern gegenüber. Während der Rattenkönig einen nach dem anderen durchprobiert, löst er immer wieder Fallen aus. Da fällt Marlenes Blick auch auf den Schlüssel und sie träumt davon, in eine Säulenhalle auf einem Bett zu liegen und von 4 Ottermännchen (Antonio) spanische Gitarrenlieder vorgespielt zu bekommen. Wieder erwacht, sieht sie eine Lücke in der Wand, passt den Schlüssel ein und öffnet so die Tür zur Schatzkammer. Da tauchen die Pinguine auf, die auch dorthin fanden, weil sie die Karte mit einer Fotokamera aufgenommen hatten. Während alle im Reichtum schwimmen, taucht die alte Eichhörnchen-Oma wieder auf und erinnert sie wieder an den Fluch. Skipper wagt nun auch einen Blick auf den Schlüssel und träumt von einem riesigen Waffenlager. Als Private es ihm gleich tut, sieht er sich von lauter Eileins umringt. Nun wagt Julien noch einen Versuch und sieht sich - in seinem Gehege. Die alte Eichhörnchen-Oma sagt, er sieht nun die Wahrheit - er hat nämlich schon alles, wonach er strebt. Wieder erwacht beginnt er, alle Kostbarkeiten in den Abgrund zu schmeißen. Dadurch wird das Brett, auf dem er mit den Pinguinen steht, leichter, während das andere, auf dem die Ratten sind, in die Tiefe gerissen wird und er, die Pinguine und Marlene an die Oberfläche geschleudert werden. Zurück im Gehege der Lemuren sind alle außer Julien reichlich betrübt, weil sich herausgestellt hat, dass gerade er reinen Herzens ist. Kurz darauf überbringt eine Taube Private eine geheimnisvolle kristallin aussehende Feder, die er mit seinem Leben beschützen soll. Skipper wittert ein Abenteuer und will schon wieder auf Schatzsuche gehen, doch die anderen nehmen Reißaus, als er sich umdreht, weil sie genug davon haben. Trivia *Als Mort die Karte holt, entkommt er allen klischeehaften tödlichen Fallen aus Abenteurerfilmen: 1. pendelnde Beile, 2. stampfende Säulen, 3. aus dem Boden stoßende Dornen, 4. von der Seite abgeschossene Pfeile. *Im Gang zum Saal mit der Karte befindet sich eine weitere Klischeefalle: Flammenwerfer, die in den Wänden versteckt sind und durch Druckplatten aktiviert werden. *Nachdem Mort die Karte geholt hat, wird eine weitere Falle aktiviert: Weil er die Karte entfernt hat, sinkt das Podest in den Boden und das Gewölbe stürzt ein. * Als die Pinguine in das Flammenrohr springen, kommen sie am Ende im Wasser raus. Das passt nicht zusammen *Viele der Fallen und die Handlung sind aus Indiana Jones-Filmen "geklaut". *Kowalskis Optionen, wie das Abenteuer vermutlich aussehen wird, nehmen die Standardhandlung von Schatzsucher-Filmen vorweg. * Die Szene, in der Kowalski die versteckte Wendeltreppe hinunterfällt, ist an eine berühmte Szene aus "Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug" angelehnt, wo Indiana Jones (gespielt von Harrison Ford) etwas sehr ähnliches passiert. *Die Schlussszene, wo alle leicht bedrückt an der Bar sitzen, ist eines der Standardenden von Schatzsucherfilmen. Die Helden hocken in der Kneipe und bemitleiden sich, weil ihnen der Schatz durch die Lappen gegangen ist, während sie ihren Kummer und ihre Enttäuschung ersäufen. * Als Skipper sein "innerstes Bedürfnis" sieht, reitet er am Ende auf einer Rakete an der Kamera vorbei. Das ist eine berühmte Szene aus dem Filmklassiker "Dr. Seltsam". * Skipper bemerkt auf der Fahrt nach Chinatown, dass alle Klischees bedient seien. Das bedeutet, dass zumindest er viele alte Schatzsucherfilme gesehen hat. * Das Eingreifen der Pinguine wäre (genau wie in "Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes") vollkommen überflüssig gewesen, da die Ratten auch ohne sie den Schatz gefunden und vernichtet hätten. * Falls eine Folge mit ("Der Feder des Kristallfalken") produziert wird, ist es eine versteckte Anspielung, dass vielleicht Kit-Kah dort vorkommt. * Als Rico sein innerstes Bedürfnis mit Roboterkämpfen sieht, sieht man im Hintergrund Lemmy, den Primatenroboter. * Als der Schlüssel die Lemuren, Pinguine und Marlene dazu bringt, sich um das Gold und den Schlüssel zu streiten, erinnert das leicht an "Der Herr der Ringe", weil dort der Ring die Leute auch in den Wahnsinn treibt und sie dazu bringt, sich um den Ring zu streiten. * Die Schatzhöhle unter New York und den Schatz selbst kann man auch als Anspielung/Parodie auf den Schatz der Tempelritter aus dem Disney-Film Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter, in dem Nicolas Cage auf Schatzsuche geht. * In der deutschen Version kann man diese Folge auch als Hommage an die The Quest-Filmreihe sehen, da Kowalski und deren Hauptcharakter Flynn Carson (gespielt von Noah Wyle) im Deutschen die gleiche Stimme haben. Zitate *'Skipper' (schnappt sich die Feder, liegt auf der Bar): "Kowalski, Analyse!" (Kowalski sieht von seinem Smoothie auf) " Ist vermutlich mit einer Weltreise verbunden, marodierenden Ureinwohnern und schrägen Ritualen. Das alles begleitet von einem Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass wir das, was wir suchen, eigentlich längst in unserem tiefsten Inneren mit uns herumtragen." *'Skipper '(hält den Schlüssel in der Flosse): "Kowalski, erklär dem Kleinen, was dieser Schlüssel bedeutet!" (Kowalski holt sein Notizklemmbrett hervor und kritzelt darauf herum) ''"Die Aussicht auf ein unglaubliches Abenteuer, actiongeladene Verfolgungsjagden, mysteriöse Symbole an den Wänden und den ultimativen Höhepunkt" ''(kurze Pause) "den wir womöglich in unsere Schädel gehauen kriegen, sowie die überaus nützliche Lektion, wie unglaublich wichtig es ist, nicht immer materiell zu denken!" (Rico macht die passenden Gesten) * Rattenkönig (steht auf Alice' Fahrzeug, hält den Schlüssel in der Hand): "Ja! Und dieser Schlüssel ist der Schlüssel zum Schatz! Und so wird aus diesem Schlüssel ein Schlüssel, dem eine Schlüsselrolle zukommt! Mann, war das tiefgreifend!" (Skipper und Private landen mit dem Auto auf dem Dach) Skipper: "Stimmt, das passt so gar nicht zu dir!" (dramatische Pause) "Und wir sind auch nicht tiefgreifend, sondern zugreifend!" (Private greift sich den Schlüssel, Skipper legt den Rückwärtsgang ein, die Pinguine hauen ab) Rattenkönig: "He, haltet sie auf! Holt euch den Schlüssel!" Ratte (verdattert): "Wie jetzt?" Rattenkönig: "Nich' quatschen, Schlüssel hol'n!" Kategorie:Special Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode/2. Staffel Kategorie:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar